Sweetest Sin
by Kuran Heroine
Summary: dosa termanis antara Natsu dan Lucy...


Halo semua ^^

Kembali lagi dengan **Kuran** di fandom **Fairy Tail**~

Ehm...tapi yang sekarang beda. Saya lihat ada pair yang kurang dari fandom ini khusus rate M di bahasa Indonesia. Tahukah kalian? Pair Natsu X Lucy rate M-nya mana? DX

Padahal mereka berdua kan karakter utama di Fairy Tail. Jadi karena itu, saya bikin deh fanfic pair mereka yang Rate M X9d

Untuk yang pertama di bahasa Indonesia...

Xixixi...xixixi... XD

Begin!

**Sweetest Sin**

**one shot fic of Pair NaLu**

**Rate M**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**author cuma minjem karakternya -_-**

**All is normal POV**

Tangan lentik Lucy menuntun jemarinya menulis lembaran novel di buku catatannya. Sesekali tangan kirinya menopang dagunya saat memikirkan hal yang akan ditulis. Mata cokelat indahnya yang melukiskan kelelahan, seringkali menutup karena air pembasah kornea matanya sudah melebihi batas yang seharusnya. Berkali-kali mulutnya menguap.

"Aku harus tidur sekarang. Lelah sekali~" ia meregangkan badannya untuk segera tidur. Tapi sebelum tidur ia membereskan alat tulisnya. Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Natsu sudah tidur belum ya?" tiba-tiba Lucy teringat dengan Natsu. "Aku harap ia sudah tidur," harapnya.

"Kau salah, Lucy. Aku belum tidur kok," sebuah suara menyahut Lucy.

Lucy yang semulanya mengantuk dan ingin tidur, berganti menjadi terjaga. Ia terkejut. "Na-Natsu?"

"Hey, Luce!" sahut Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya yang memperlihatkan sedikit taring. Dragon slayer sepertinya memang memiliki ciri taring di giginya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam kan?" tanya Lucy heran. Ia menengok ke jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan 11.30 malam.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Natsu santai.

Lucy terpaku sementara mendengar ucapan Natsu, seseorang yang telah menjadikan dirinya wanita yang Natsu cintai selama satu tahun ini. "Heh...tapi bisakah kau masuk dengan seizinku, lalu pakailah pintu untuk masuk, bukan jendela," protes Lucy setelah bangun dari sikap terpaku sementaranya.

"Tapi kalau lewat pintu aku tidak bisa meyakinkan bahwa kau ada di rumah, jadi lebih enak langsung lewat jendela saja. Hehe..." Natsu turun dari jendela kamar Lucy.

Lucy mendengus. Ia terpaksa menerima tamu yang tidak tahu waktu ini.

"Hey, Natsu. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau ada di jendela kamarku?" tanya Lucy saat ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kira-kira...dua jam yang lalu," jawab Natsu sambil mengingat.

"APA? JADI KAU-" Lucy terkejut setengah mati. Dalam kurun waktu dua jam lalu ia sudah melakukan banyak aktivitas di kamar.

Natsu menghentikan seruan Lucy dengan jari telunjuk kanannya yang diletakkan di bibir Lucy. "Diamlah," kata Natsu. "Tapi-"

"KAU PERVERT, NATSU! SANA PERGI! PERGI!" Lucy menendang wajah Natsu. Natsu terpental ke dinding kamar Lucy.

"Aww!" rintih Natsu.

"Pergi kau, Pervert!" Lucy melempari Natsu dengan bantal.

"Luce, maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok. Sumpah, aku baru saja kesini," Natsu meminta ampun pada Lucy. Dari wajahnya sudah terlihat menyerah dengan amukan Lucy. Ia mengerti benar bahwa Lucy adalah wanita terseram saat marah di guild Fairy Tail, melebihi Erza.

"Jadi benar kau hanya bercanda?" tanya Lucy menghentikan serangannya terhadap Natsu dengan menampakkan wajah meminta keyakinan.

Natsu menunjukkan dua jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sebagai bentuk sumpahnya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat ingin bercanda denganku!" Lucy sweatdrop. Ia merapihkan keadaan kamarnya.

Natsu memeluk betis Lucy saat Lucy ada di dekatnya untuk mengambil bantal-bantal. "Lucy~ gendong aku~" pintanya manja.

Lucy risih dengan pelukan Natsu di betisnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Gendong sendiri juga bisa kan?" ia menolak dan kesal.

"Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menggendong tubuhnya sendiri, terlebih manusia tipe penyihir seperti kita," Natsu beralasan.

Lucy memandang Natsu ilfil. Mata Natsu yang terlihat puppy, merayunya dengan paksa. "Ya sudahlah. Kali ini-"

"Lucy-ku yang cantik~" Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" Lucy memberontak.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih saja kok," kata Natsu kali ini mengecup pipi Lucy.

Wajah Lucy berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang gendong aku~" pinta Natsu kembali dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Lucy memandang Natsu sebal.

_Orang ini manja sekali. Lalu apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Meminta digendong tapi dia terlihat masih bisa jalan sendiri? Ih!_ gerutu Lucy dalam hati.

"Maaf, Natsu. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menggendongmu dengan sempurna-atau yah mungkin ini bisa dikatakan hanya menuntunmu," Lucy meletakkan tangan Natsu di pundaknya.

Natsu tertawa kecil.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Lucy heran tapi disisi lain ia terhina karena usahanya ditertawakan oleh Natsu.

"Maaf..." ucap Natsu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia memposisikan dirinya membawa Lucy dengan bridal style-nya. Lucy terkejut lagi.

"Natsu! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Lucy memukul-mukul pundak Natsu.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Lucy sayang~" rayu Natsu.

"Aahhh, lepaskan aku , Natsu!" kali ini Lucy menggigit leher Natsu sebagai tanda perlawanan.

"Aww!" keluh Natsu. "Jangan begitu. Sakit ah..." nasihatnya dengan suara seduktif di dekat telinga Lucy. Lucy merasakan perbedaan sensasi di tubuhnya hanya dengan mendengar suara seduktif Natsu.

"Hm...lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Lucy yang entah kali ini tidak berniat untuk melawan Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Lucy di ranjang Lucy. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Mata cokelat Lucy menjadi lebih perhatian pada sosok Natsu di sampingnya. Tak ingin sedikit saja terlewat untuk memperhatikan.

"Lucy, kau mau tidak menikah denganku?" tawar Natsu.

Mata cokelat Lucy membulat. Ia belum percaya akan tawaran Natsu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat terkejut mendengarnya," Natsu tertawa konyol. "Tapi aku serius, sungguh," ia meyakinkan Lucy sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy. "Kau tahu kan meski kita baru saja satu tahun berpacaran tapi...kita sudah berteman bertahun-tahun. A-aku menjadi yakin denganmu. Ja-jadi maukah kau menikah denganku? Ayo kita membuat...membuat tiga puluh bayi bersama," tawarnya tapi kali ini gugup sampai keluar kata-kata ajakan yang tidak seharusnya keluar saat melamar Lucy.

Lucy mengernyitkan dahi. "Na-Natsu...kau...KAU PERVERT!" ia meninju wajah Natsu dengan tinjuan mentahnya. Natsu jatuh dari ranjang. "A-aku sudah menyangka pasti kau akan membuatku emosi. Ajakanmu untuk mempunyai...ba-bayi itu-AAHHH! Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menolakmu..." Lucy memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Ia malu karena ia salah bersikap pada Natsu yang sedang melamarnya.

Natsu berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Wajahnya terasa sakit. Pertama terkena tendangan, lalu kedua tinju. "Kau tahu, Lucy? Sakit rasanya," protesnya sweatdrop. "Kalau kau mau menerimaku, ya tinggal bilang 'iya' saja, jangan pakai ada acara menghajarku."

Lucy memberanikan diri memandang ke arah Natsu. "Ha-habis caramu itu-mmh~"

Bibir Lucy terkunci tiba-tiba. Kata-kata protesnya dipotong oleh bibir Natsu. Lucy sedikit kaget dengan kecupan tiba-tiba ini.

"Mmh~" desah Lucy. Matanya terpejam menikmati lumatan bibir orang yang ia marahi tadi. Tangannya yang tadi diam, kini perlahan melingkari leher Natsu.

Setelah sekian lama bersatu, Natsu melepas kunciannya. Nafasnya belum kembali teratur.

_Manis_, batin Natsu sambil mengusap sisa saliva Lucy yang tertinggal di bibirnya dengan lidah.

Ia menatap Lucy. Wajah Lucy merah. Bibir Lucy yang tadi ia kunci terlihat basah dengan campuran saliva.

"Lucy..."

Lucy tidak menatap Natsu. Mungkin ia masih syok dengan kelakuan Natsu tadi.

"Iya, aku menerimamu," ucapnya lembut.

Natsu tersenyum lega. Hatinya yang diselimuti kekhawatiran akan ditolak Lucy telah hilang.

"Lucy, untukmu," Natsu merogoh saku celananya. Lalu ia menunjukkan sebuah boks kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah. "Sebagai tanda cinta kita," ia membuka boks kecil itu. Terlihatlah dua cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran nama. Cincin pertama terukir 'Natsu Dragneel'dan cincin kedua terukir 'Lucy Heartfilia'.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy, pakailah ini," Natsu mengambil salah satu cincin yang terukir 'Natsu Dragneel' lalu memakaikannya di jari manis Lucy.

Mata Lucy terlihat berair.

"Luce, jangan menangis. Kau akan aku bahagiakan," hibur Natsu sambil menyeka air mata Lucy yang perlahan keluar.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan dalam meski matanya berair. "Terima kasih, Natsu," lalu ia memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

"Sama-sama," Natsu membelai rambut pirang Lucy dengan kasih sayang. "Luce?"

"Ya, Natsu."

"Kau mengantuk tidak?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy melepas pelukannya. "Ti-tidak," ia menggeleng. "Kalau kau?" ia balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Natsu.

Sekitar beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam. Tapi suara gemuruh guntur dari luarlah yang menghidupkan suasana lagi.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy ketakutan dan refleks memeluk Natsu.

Natsu agak kaget saat mendapati dirinya dipeluk Lucy. Erat.

"Sudahlah, Luce," Natsu membelai rambut Lucy. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja."

Lucy mengangguk kecil. "Ta-tapi...dingin..." ungkapnya.

Natsu tersenyum. "Kau lupa ya? Aku adalah penyihir elemen api. Tubuhku selalu panas. Aku bisa menghangatimu, Luce," ujarnya. Ia melepas syal yang biasa ia pakai, lalu meminjamkan untuk Lucy dengan menyelimuti leher Lucy. Ia mendekap Lucy dengan erat. Tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Lucy, tangan kirinya berada di punggung Lucy, dan wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Lucy sampai menempel.

"Hangat," komentar Lucy dengan mata dipejamkan. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku ingin yang lebih hangat," jawab Lucy, mata cokelat indahnya menatap mata Natsu dalam. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya terpejam. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia akan menyatukan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Natsu. Natsu pun mengerti dan menanggapinya.

_Hangat. Hawa itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Berbeda dengan kecupan tadi yang tanpa kehangatan. Aku kira pasti Natsu sengaja ingin menghangatkanku_, batin Lucy.

Tidak tahu jelasnya berapa lama mereka bersatu. Tapi setelah saling memutuskan kecupan, nafas mereka terlihat terengah-engah. Terlebih untuk Lucy, wajahnya memerah.

Natsu tetap mendekap erat Lucy. Ia tak ingin Lucy kedinginan.

"Natsu, kau mau bermalam disini?" tanya Lucy. "Di luar hujan deras."

Natsu melirik ke arah jendela. Benar kata Lucy. Hujan deras.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Natsu. "Oia, kau bilang tadi kau mau yang lebih hangat lagi dariku kan?"

Lucy tersentak. Mukanya memerah. "Ah, a-aku-"

"Boleh aku kecup lagi?"

"E-eh? Na-Nat-mmhh~" perkataan Lucy terpotong lagi karena kecupan lagi dari Natsu.

Natsu tak hanya sekadar mengecup bibir Lucy, tapi ia menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Lucy sambil mengeluarkan suara desahan seduktifnya. Ntah kenapa kecupannya semakin bergelora. Malah kecupannya menjalar ke seluruh bagian wajah Lucy.

"A-aaah~ Natsu~" desah Lucy.

Natsu tidak menyahutnya dengan kata-kata, tapi ia menyahutnya dengan semakin bergelora kecupannya. Turun ke leher Lucy.

"Natsu~ aahh~" desahan Lucy meninggi saat merasakan lidah kasar di lehernya yang jenjang.

"Dengarkan aku, Lucy," pinta Natsu dengan berbisik di dekat telinga Lucy. "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu ia mengecup tengkuk Lucy dan itu membuat satu sentakan sinyal naiknya libido Lucy.

Lucy terlihat mabuk. "Natsu~ aku juga mencintaimu~" sahutnya dengan suara seduktif.

Natsu tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening Lucy dengan lembut.

"Natsu~" Lucy makin mabuk. Tubuhnya merasakan panas akan hasrat.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini, Luce," Natsu memegang kedua pipi Lucy dengan jemari yang sedikit menyentuh kedua telinga Lucy. Setelah itu ia mengecup bibir Lucy. Satu kali, dua kali mulai menampakkan gelora kembali. Kecupan lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Lucy pun menanggapi dengan memeluk Natsu lebih erat.

"Mmh~ Natsu-" desah Lucy tapi langsung Natsu kunci dengan mencoba mendesak Lucy untuk membuka mulutnya. Setelah ada ruang, Natsu menelusuri mulut Lucy dengan lidahnya.

"Ah...ah..." Lucy menatap Natsu sayu sambil menikmati lidah Natsuyang bermain di dalam mulutnya. Giginya terasa diabsen satu per satu. Lidahnya terasa diangkat untuk menuntun lidah Natsu merasakan lidah bawahnya. Saliva tak tertahankan, menetes di ujung bibirnya.

Tubuh Lucy terasa bergairah. Secara insting, tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada Natsu. Natsu yang merasakannya, memegang tangan Lucy dengan lembut.

French kiss telah berlalu. Natsu menggantinya dengan ciuman bergairah di leher jenjang Lucy.

"Ah...Natsu~ kau membuatku bergairah~" desah Lucy dengan mata terpejam di tengah kenikmatan.

Natsu terus menciumi leher Lucy. Terkadang berubah menjilati leher Lucy dengan tempo yang sengaja ditekankan.

"Desahanmu indah, sayang," rayu Natsu di dekat telinga Lucy. Lucy merasakan sentakan dalam tubuhnya lagi. Bibir Natsu yang bergerak dekat telinganya semakin membuat tubuh Lucy menginginkan yang lebih.

"Kau milikku," Natsu mulai memberi tanda di leher Lucy. Kissmark.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Natsu memberi kissmark lagi di leher Lucy. "Lucy~" tangannya turun ke dada Lucy. Ia memegang dada Lucy dengan lembut.

"Natsu..." Lucy menuntun tangan Natsu yang sedang memegang dadanya untuk melakukan yang lebih.

"Aku tahu, sayang~" Natsu perlahan meremas dada Lucy.

"A-aahhh! Natsu!" desah Lucy meninggi lagi. Ia siap jikalau tubuhnya diinginkan oleh Natsu.

"Dadamu pasti lembut," bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy sambil masih meremas dada Lucy.

Wajah Lucy terlihat kemerahan sekali. Desahannya semakin sering keluar dari bibir mungilnya seiring tempo remasan tangan Natsu di dadanya semakin cepat.

"Kau tidak memakai bra," kata Natsu sambil meraba ke dalam baju Lucy. Ia menyentuh dada Lucy yang besar dan lembut.

Lucy memalingkan wajah. Ia malu pada Natsu. Bukan untuk memancing Natsu, tapi ia memang sudah biasa tidak memakai bra saat tidur.

"Tak apa. Kau memang milikku, kita berdua akan bersama selamanya."

Lucy terpana mendengar pernyataan Natsu.

Natsu perlahan mendekati wajah Lucy. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Lucy. Setelah itu, tangannya bergerak mengataskan baju tidur Lucy. Hanya satu kali mengataskan, dada Lucy yang besar dan lembut itu pun terekspos.

Natsu melepas kecupannya. "Lucy, mungkin aku berdosa telah menyentuhmu sampai sini," akunya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Natsu, setubuhi aku," pinta Lucy dengan wajah ingin dikasihani namun terlihat sangat menggoda. "Biarkan kali ini menjadi dosa termanis yang pernah kita lakukan. Di kemudian hari kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya."

"Kau pintar berkata-kata, sayang," tangan Natsu bergerak menelusup ke dalam celana dalam Lucy bagian belakang.

Lucy tersenyum.

_Aku menginginkanmu! Su-sungguh! Tubuh indahmu yang setiap hari aku lihat selalu menarik hasratku! Tapi aku selalu menahan hasratku itu...hingga sekarang kau meruntuhkan pertahananku. Oh, Luce...kau memang dosa termanisku,_ batin Natsu.

Kedua tangan Natsu berada di kedua sisi dada Lucy. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia meremas dada telanjang Lucy. Dari mulut Lucy keluar lagi desahan. Ia senang mendengar desahan indah itu. Untuk menambah keindahan lagi, ia mengecup puting dada kanan Lucy. Lucy tersentak dan mendesah tertahan.

"Dadamu besar, tapi lembut," komentar Natsu sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di dada Lucy. Seketika pori-pori dada Lucy timbul karena sensasi kehangatan nafas Natsu.

"Mmh...Natsu~" Lucy memejamkan matanya. "Nikmati aku~" ia mendekap kepala Natsu di dadanya yang sudah terangsang.

Natsu sedikit sulit bernafas. Dekapan Lucy kuat dan penuh hasrat. Dada Lucy terasa lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Hmmph!" Natsu berusaha mencari udara di sela kedua bukit Lucy. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitu bisa mencari udara. Tapi tak lama, ia merasakan tangan haus yang mencoba untuk melepas baju atasannya.

"Lucy, kau berani..." komentar Natsu. Lucy tersenyum meski matanya masih terpejam. Natsu pun meremasi dada kiri Lucy, dan menjilati dada kanan Lucy.

"Aaahhh!" Lucy mengangkat kepala. Tempo Natsu memainkan dadanya telah menjadi liar. "Gaaahhh!" tangannya menariki rambut Natsu karena ia merasakan efeknya. Dadanya lebih terangkat. Untuk lebih menikmati lagi, ia pun menjatuhkan diri di ranjang karena sebelumnya ia bercinta dengan Natsu dalam keadaan duduk.

Natsu terus memainkan dada Lucy sambil berusaha melepas baju tidur Lucy. Setelah lepas, ia melempar baju tidur Lucy sembarang.

"Hmm...Natsu~" Lucy memanggil Natsu dengan nada mendesah.

"Lucy~" sahut Natsu, lalu memilin kedua puting Lucy bersamaan.

"Ah...kau ini~ hihi..." Lucy tertawa senang dengan perbuatan Natsu. Lalu tangannya yang masih berusaha melepas baju atasan Natsu, kini mulai mempercepat pergerakannya hingga baju atasan Natsu lepas. Setelah itu, ia meraba tubuh Natsu dengan pergerakan tangan yang perlahan tapi membuat tubuh Natsu merinding. Natsu yang mengetahui, menjadi meraba ke celana dalam Lucy.

"Oh!" desah Lucy lebih kuat. "Na-Natsu...a-a-aku...AH!" kepalanya terangkat sesaat. "A-aah~"

Natsu tersenyum menyeringai melihat respon Lucy saat ia memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Lucy dan menjelajahi dindingnya. Terus menerus hingga keluar masuk lubang.

"Mmm!" desahan Lucy tertahan saat Natsu mengecup bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Kau basah, Luce" bisik Natsu dekat di telinga Lucy. "Aku suka. Tapi lebih suka lagi kalau kau merasakan ini" ia memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Lucy. Jari yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Lucy.

"Rasanya manis..." kata Natsu setelah memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Lucy. "Emm~" ia menjilat kedua bagian bibir Lucy, lalu kembali mengecupi bagian wajah Lucy dengan nafsu.

"Hmmh~" desah Lucy. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sudah pasrah. Tapi ia mencoba untuk melakukan respon lain. Tangan kanannya meraba tubuh Natsu, lalu masuk ke dalam celana Natsu. Ia memegang 'milik' Natsu, lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"A-ah...Lucy~" desah Natsu.

"Natsu, giliranmu," Lucy tersenyum menyeringai.

Natsu menatap Lucy tidak ingin kalah. Ia tahu sekarang ini Lucy hanya tinggal memakai celana dalam saja. Karena itu, ia pun melepasnya. Sekarang Lucy terlihat polos tanpa ada satu helai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya.

Natsu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Lucy. Ia mengocoknya untuk mendorong cairan kewanitaan Lucy terus keluar...dan desahan indah dari mulut Lucy. Pegangan tangan Lucy di batang kejantanannya meregang karena sensasi itu. Natsu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menggodai Lucy lebih ke bawah lagi. Memberinya seks oral.

"Oh!" desah Lucy sesaat.

"Desahanmu semakin indah," komentar Natsu sambil menjilat sisa cairan Lucy di mulutnya setelah ia menjilat klitoris Lucy. "Aku ingin mendengarnya." Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di depan lubang kewanitaan Lucy.

Lucy menggeliat sedikit liar. Dari mulutnya tak hanya sekadar desahan yang keluar, tapi kata-kata kotor yang menarik hasrat Natsu.

"Mendesahlah kalau kau menikmatinya. Tapi mengeluhlah kalau kurang menikmatiku," kata Natsu. Dan ia pun memulainya. Liar.

Lucy sampai lebih dari mendesah. Berteriak penuh kesenangan saat klitorisnya dihisap, lubang kewanitaannya dimasuki lidah Natsu yang kasar. Ia juga sampai menariki rambut Natsu. Begitu puncak menghampirinya, ia bangun terduduk dan berteriak.

"NATSU!" Cairan kepuasan itu pun keluar mengenai wajah Natsu yang masih di hadapan kewanitaannya. "A-aku minta maaf," ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang terlihat tidak teratur.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luce. Justru inilah yang aku nantikan," Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya dekat kewanitaan Lucy. "Jus cinta termanis yang pernah aku rasa." Lalu ia meminum cairan Lucy yang masih mengalir sampai bersih. Lucy kembali mendesah tidak karuan.

"Natsu, aku menginginkannya juga," ujar Lucy dengan nada rendah, namun terdengar seduktif. Natsu menatapnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Lucy bergerak melepas celana Natsu yang masih terpakai. "Kau curang, Natsu. Aku sudah tak memakai apa-apa lagi, tapi kau-" protesannya terhenti begitu ia melihat sesuatu yang ia inginkan terlihat di matanya. "...masih memakai celana. Tapi sekarang akan sama." Lalu ia meraih batang kejantanan Natsu tiba-tiba danmengocoknya sambil sesekali mengecup bagian ujung.

"Oh, Luce~ terus...jangan berhenti...aku menyukai ini~" desah Natsu sambil menggenggam seprai ranjang dengan kuat. "Oh...my~" desahannya semakin tidak jelas. Lucy makin membuat kejantanannya terangsang hingga melebihi ukuran aslinya dan juga lebih terasa keras.

"Natsu sayang~" Lalu Lucy memberi kecupan kuat di ujung kejantanan Natsu sampai tubuh Natsu tersentak. Lucy melihatnya hanya tertawa puas.

"Lucy...aku menyukainya~"

"Aku pastikan yang ini akan lebih kau sukai," Lucy memegang kedua dada besarnya, lalu menuntun mendekati kejantanan Natsu. Ia meletakkannya di tengah kedua dada besarnya.

"Luce, jangan katakan kau akan-AAAHHH!" teriak Natsu saat menemukan kejantanannya dijepit oleh dada Lucy yang besar.

"Aku ingin kau tidak kelelahan, jadi aku memijatmu," goda Lucy memijat kejantanan Natsu dengan dada besarnya.

"Bodoh. Yang ada malah aku semakin...a-aaah...Luce, aku...aku...ingin keluar!" keluh Natsu yang merasakan desakkan cairan kejantanannya di ujung batang kejantanannya.

"LUCY!" teriaknya beserta keluarnya rasa nikmat di puncak seks. Cairannya keluar. Menyebar ke seluruh dada besar Lucy dan sebagian di wajah Lucy.

"Hmm..." Lucy mengelap cairan Natsu yang mendarat di wajahnya, lalu ia menjilatnya. Rasanya memang menjijikan tapi karena sekarang ia sedang dikuasai nafsu, ia terlihat senang dan tak ada beban untuk rasa mual. Kini ia malah menikmati sisa semburan cairan itu di dada dan wajahnya.

"Ah...leganya~" ungkap Natsu. Ia pun menenangkan dirinya sebentar sambil bersandar di bantal yang ada di kepala ranjang.

"Natsu...rasa dinginnya terasa lagi," kata Lucy sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy. "Kemarilah," ia menarik lembut tangan Lucy. Dipeluklah Lucy lagi. "Begini lebih baik kan,"

Lucy merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu sembari mempererat pelukan Natsu.

"Masih ingin yang lebih hangat lagi?" tawar Natsu dengan nada berbisik di dekat telinga Lucy.

"Tentu," Lucy menyanggupi dengan senang.

Natsu melepas pelukannya. Ia mengecup bibir Lucy dengan lembut, lalu dilanjutkan dengan kecupan penuh hasratnya. Tubuh Lucy ia tuntun untuk berbaring.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Natsu memasukkan perlahan ketiga jarinya dengan kedalaman sedang di lubang kewanitaan Lucy.

"Oh, yeah...Natsu lakukan~" Lucy mendesah sambil menggeliat. Responnya membuat Natsu kembali bersemangat.

Tangan kanan Natsu memegang dada kiri Lucy, sementara tangan kirinya menuntun batang kejantanannya masuk ke lubang kewanitaan orang yang ia cintai. Remasan pertama di dada Lucy terjadi saat senti pertama mulai masuk.

"Oh~" desah Lucy. Ia merasa rangsangan kali ini akan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Katakan kalau terlalu sakit," Natsu mengecup pipi Lucy penuh kasih sayang. "Aku akan serius melakukannya."

"Lakukanlah," Lucy memeluk Natsu penuh harap.

Natsu perlahan memperdalam hujamannya. Sedikit sulit karena lubang yang dimasuki masih sempit dan masih utuhnya selaput dara.

_Di-dia...masih gadis. Berarti sekarang adalah pengalaman pertamanya,_ batin Natsu tak menyangka.

"Lucy, aku akan memberimu kesan terbaik di pengalaman pertamamu," Natsu membelai wajah Lucy.

Dari wajah Lucy keluar semburat merah. Natsu telah mengetahuinya.

Natsu mengecup bibir Lucy dan berlanjut menjadi french kiss. Tangan kanannya menambah variasi mempermainkan dada Lucy sampai dada Lucy kembali terangsang. Sementara tangan kirinya terus menuntun kejantanannya merobek selaput dara Lucy. Sampai akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan kemudahan untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"A-ah...sa-sakit! Hiks...hiks..." mata Lucy terpejam, tapi air matanya meleleh. Meski satu tempat yang tersakiti, tapi kesakitan itu merubah keadaan dalam dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi tidak akan seperti ini. Percayalah padaku," Natsu menyeka air mata Lucy, lalu mengecup bibir Lucy lembut. "Aku masukan lebih dalam ya."

Lucy mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu ia merasa ada desakkan yang semakin masuk ke dalam dirinya. Masih terasa sakit, tapi iaberjanji untuk tidak mengeluh lagi seperti tadi. Hanya sebatas tetesan air mata bersama rintihan kecil.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Natsu sambil memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam rahim Lucy.

Mata Lucy membulat. "Sempit dan penuh."

"Karena ini memang waktu pertamamu, bukan?" Natsu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oh...i-iya..." jawab Lucy dengan nada mendesah sambil menikmati keluar masuknya desakkan itu. "Ah~" tangannya mendekap pinggul Natsu agar desakkan itu semakin kuat.

"Kau mendesah lagi, sayang," Natsu berbisik dengan suara seduktifnya di telinga Lucy. Saat berbisik itu juga pergerakan bibirnya menyentuh telinga Lucy. "Rasa sakit tadi pasti sudah hilang."

Lucy tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sedikit giginya. "Ya. Dan aku mohon, buatlah aku tergila-gila padamu lebih dari biasanya." Lalu ia menjilat leher sang Dragon Slayer itu.

Sepasang taring terlihat saat sang Dragon Slayer itu menyanggupi permohonan kekasihnya, penyihir yang memiliki Celestial Keys. Tangan kotornya beralih di kedua bukit besar kekasihnya, lalu mulai mempermainkan bukit itu sembari terus memaju-mundurnya kejantanannya.

Bibir mungil yang indah tak sanggup menahan betapa nikmatnya sensasi permainan yang mengoyak kewanitaannya dan merangsang dadanya. Desahan-desahan liar keluar tak terkendali. Tak hanya itu, sahutan desahan lain pun keluar.

"Lucy, kau begitu sempit dan panas," kata Natsu dengan nada tertahan.

"Natsu, aku menyukai desakkanmu. Aku bisa merasakanmu di dalamku. Ah~ terus...ter-rus...lagi~ hah...hah..."

Kedua mata sepasang kekasih itu saling terpejam. Mereka menghayati setiap titik kenikmatan yang terkena. Namun saat dirasa akan dekat, salah satunya menghentikan serangan kenikmatan itu.

"Natsu? Jangan berhenti," rengek Lucy sambil menarik rambut Natsu.

"Tidak akan selama kau masih menginginkannya," janji Natsu. Setelah itu ia memposisikan dirinya berada di bawah, sedangkan Lucy diatasnya.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang giliranmu," Natsu mencubit salah satu puting Lucy yang indah karena rangsangan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya," Lucy mendekati Natsu dan menjilat leher Natsu.

Natsu mendesah tertahan. Kedua tangannya kembali berada di dada Lucy, lalu perlahan meremasnya. Lucy kembali mendesah lagi sembari mendongakkan kepala.

Setelah itu, Lucy menentukan daerah yang bisa membuatnya selalu nyaman untuk menusuk-nusukkan ujung kejantanan Natsu yang sekarang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Oh~" desah Lucy saat pertama mengoyak kewanitaannya sendiri dengan kejantanan Natsu.

"Lakukan terus menerus, sayang," perintah Natsu sambil memilin kedua puting Lucy.

"Aaaahhh~" Lucy tersentak. Tanpa kata-kata, insting liarnya langsung mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sampai membuat desakkan di dalam rahimnya mengikuti goyangannya.

"Lu-Lucy! Ah! Aaahhh!" desahan Natsu meninggi.

Lucy terus menerus melakukan itu hingga membuat dadanya bergoyang dengan bebas. Natsu hampir kehilangan pegangannya di dada Lucy. Tapi karena dorongan nafsu, Natsu bisa meraih benda yang menggoda di matanya itu, lalu mempermainkannya. Meremas dengan kasar, memilin putingnya, dan sampai ke taraf ketidaktahannannya. Ia memasukkan dada Lucy di mulutnya. Tapi tidak semuanya karena dada Lucy terlalu besar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

"A-aku-"

"Jangan katakan itu. Lebih baik mengganti posisi," kata Natsu. Ia tahu benar titik klimaks akan mendatangi Lucy. Ia ingin sekali mencapai titik klimaks bersama-sama.

Lucy menurut. Ia menghentikan goyangannya, sementara Natsu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam kewanitaan Lucy.

"Aku hampir saja tadi," ungkap Lucy tersenyum konyol sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Untung segera aku hentikan. Kalau tidak, kita tidak bisa merasakan klimaks bersama-sama," kata Natsu.

"Hey, ada darah," ujar Lucy saat menemukan bercak darah di ranjangnya dan di sekitar kejantanan Natsu.

"Ini darah kegadisanmu tahu," Natsu memberi tahu. "Menungginglah sekarang," ia menyuruh Lucy.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy tidak mengerti.

"Menurut saja," Natsu mendorong tubuh Lucy. "Aku akan menunjukkan kenikmatan yang lain."

Mata Lucy berbinar. Dari bibirnya tersungging senyum kesenangan.

"Hemm...begini ya," Lucy menungging membelakangi Natsu.

"Posisi yang bagus," kata Natsu sambil memegang pinggul Lucy.

_Begitu besar dan menggoda. Selain dada besar yang lebarnya bisa terlihat sedikit dari belakang...tapi pinggulnya juga..._

"Natsu, cepatlah. Mana janjimu."

Pengakuan Natsu di dalam hatinya terpotong karena rengekan Lucy.

"Tentu," sahut Natsu. Ia perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Lucy lewat belakang. Doggy style.

Lucy menggeliat.

"Oh..." Natsu langsung memasukkan sampai dalam.

"Natsu~ rasanya penuh sekali. Ahh~" desah Lucy. "Bagiku kau cukup besar."

Semburat merah keluar di kedua pipi Natsu.

"Aku menyukainya," ungkap Lucy sambil menoleh ke arah Natsu.

Natsu sempat diam sesaat, tapi setelah itu ia langsung melakukan permainan di dalam Lucy. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dinding Lucy lebih sempit dan lebih kuat memijiti batang kejantanannya.

"Luce~ oh Luce~" desah Natsu kuat.

Keduanya pun kembali terhanyut. Desahan kuat menjadi beriringan dengan kata-kata kotor yang pasti akan meninggikan semangat.

Natsu merasakan desakkan yang akan keluar. Tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas dada Lucy dari belakang menjadi lebih cepat lagi temponya. Gerakan memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya tak terkendali sampai tubuh Lucy ikut maju dan mundur.

Sementara itu, Lucy juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama seperti Natsu. Tempo gerakan tubuhnya menuju ke arah tak terkendali. Cairan kewanitaannya sudah banyak dan sangat basah.

"Luce, a-aku akan keluar!" Natsu mengatakannya di dekat telinga Lucy.

"Aku juga!" sahut Lucy.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya di luar," kata Natsu berusaha menenangkan gejolak yang mengoyak tubuhnya.

"Jangan. Di dalam saja," Lucy menolak.

"Tapi Lucy-"

"Aku ingin mengandung anakmu," potong Lucy serius. "Sebentar lagi kita menikah, bukan?" ia tersenyum bahagia.

Natsu terpaku mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memperparah dosa manis ini, tapi Lucy terlihat sangat yakin dengannya. Ia bisa menuruti permintaan Lucy itu, tapi perasaan tidak tega itu ia prediksikan akan mengusiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menepati janjiku, sayang."

Setelah itu Natsu mempercepat temponya yang tadi sempat menurun. Tangannya yang meremas dada Lucy yang sudah terangsang maksimal tetap meremas terus. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama...

"NATSU!" Lucy mengeluarkan teriakan tertingginya di titik klimaks.

"LUCY!" teriak Natsu begitu bebannya keluar. Cairan cintanya yang hangat dan banyak telah membanjiri bagian terdalam Lucy.

"Aku merasakan kehangatan yang sesungguhnya," ujar Lucy sambil menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Terima kasih, Natsu," senyum manisnya terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ah...iya sama-sama, Lucy," sahut Natsu.

Setelah itu, Natsu melepaskan desakkan di dalam diri Lucy.

"Hujan reda," Lucy mengkonsentrasikan pendengarannya. Tak ada suara hujan lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak membutuhkan kehangatanku lagi kan?" canda Natsu.

"Eh? Ya tidak begitu! Aku masih membutuhkanmu! Kontrakmu denganku kan abadi!" Lucy memukul-mukul dada bidang Natsu dengan manja.

Natsu tertawa konyol. Ia mengisyaratkan dengan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya hingga berbentuk 'V'. Lucy meresponnya dengan mencubit pipi Natsu gemas.

"Tidur bersama yuk!" ajak Natsu.

"Baiklah. Tapi...hmm...Natsu, mana bajuku?" tanya Lucy celingukan.

"Sudahlah. Badanmu itu bau. Lebih baik tidur tanpa memakai baju saja. Setelah bangun, kau bisa langsung membersihkan diri lalu memakai bajumu kembali," Natsu menarik Lucy ke dalam dekapannya.

"Apa? Kau bilang badanku bau? Jangan menghina! Begini-begini juga karena kau!" Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu agar lepas dekapannya terhadap tubuh Lucy.

"Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk melakukannya? Kau amnesia ya, Luce?" Natsu sweatdrop.

Untuk sesaat, semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Lucy. Tapi karena gengsi, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Hmm...aku..." "Tak usah gengsi begitu padaku" goda Natsu. "Kau pasti tidak mau mengakuinya, bukan? Haha..."

Lucy tidak terima direndahkan seperti itu. Matanya menyipit dan memandang Natsu tajam diam-diam. "Natsu, kau ini..."

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Natsu bingung sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri.

Lucy menghela nafas payah. "A-aku sebenarnya ingin marah padamu. Ta-tapi...a-aku rasa-"

"Kau masih menginginkan kehangatan itu sekali lagi?" tanya Natsu dengan nada yang memojokkan Lucy. "Aku akan selalu bersedia kapan pun saat kau mau," ia menatap Lucy dengan tatapan mesumnya.

Mata Lucy membulat. Gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya ia gertakan. Perasaan di hatinya terasa terbakar oleh perbuatan Natsu. Ia akan marah. Tanpa kata-kata awal penyerangan, ia meninju wajah Natsu sampai jatuh dari ranjang. Hidung Natsu juga berdarah.

"Huwaaaa! Lucy-ku marah!" jerit Natsu kesakitan.

"Kau ini tetap bodoh!" cetus Lucy tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa bingung kenapa ia berkata seperti itu.

Natsu dengan susah payah bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia tetap akan mengalah saat Lucy menjadi lebih dari normal seperti ini. Bagi laki-laki lain, mungkin saja Lucy akan ditinggal begitu saja hanya karena tidak nyaman dengan sifat ganas Lucy. Tetapi tidak bagi Natsu. Ia akan berjanji mencintai Lucy apa adanya dan melindungi Lucy seutuhnya. Lagipula, tak setiap saat Lucy mengganas seperti tadi. Tak jarang Lucy menjadi sangat baik dan itu membuat nyaman.

"Hemm...aku tidur disini, boleh?" tanya Natsu dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu sedari tadi suasana kamar ini menyepi. Karena itu, ia harus hati-hati berbicara karena suaranya bisa memecahkan kesepian meski dengan nada rendah.

"Luce?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku ya?" tanya Natsu menyesal. Ia mencoba dengan hati-hati mendekati Lucy. Posisi Lucy terlihat tenang. Kedua matanya tertutup. Dengkuran halus terdengar.

_Dia tidur_, batin Natsu.

"Kau pasti lelah," Natsu membelai rambut Lucy.

Natsu memposisikan dirinya tidur di samping Lucy. Saat melihat selimut Lucy yang tidak menutupi dada Lucy dengan benar, ia menarik selimutnya agar menutupi dada Lucy. Ia juga menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang Lucy pakai. Sebelum tidur, ia menatap wajah Lucy baik-baik.

_Damai. Aku suka melihat wajahmu saat tidur_, batin Natsu.

Pandangan Natsu tak sengaja tertuju pada bibir mungil Lucy. Ia tertarik dengan itu saat ini, sampai instingnya bergerak untuk...mengecupnya lembut. Dalam keadaan tidur, Lucy sempat mendesah setelah ia mengecup bibir Lucy. Ia sedikit khawatir jika Lucy mengetahui perbuatannya. Tapi aneh saat ini. Tangan Lucy malah mendekap tubuhnya. Meski sulit dipercaya, ia pun ikut mendekap Lucy. Dialirkannya hawa hangat ke tubuh Lucy.

Natsu pun ikut tertidur...

**~the end~**

Gimana ceritanya? Lumayan mengganggu benak readers kah? /

Author sendiri aja kadang gak berani nulis kata-kata kotor di bagian yang kotor juga (?)

Tapi author percaya diri aja. Nulis sambil nutup mata XD #ngaco

Habis gak nyangka yah anak sekolahan nulis begituan.

Ckckck...

Sampe berani cari inspirasi di google-nya *ups!

Okay, then. Review please! Don't flame ne~!


End file.
